Introduction before the Games
King's Quest I A long, long time ago, when unicorns still roamed the forests and the merfolk still dwelt in the shallow waters frequented by men, there ruled in the kingdom of Daventry, King Edward and his lovely Queen. The people of Daventry were prosperous and happy, and everywhere peace reigned. But the King and Queen were sad because they were childless. They had no son to inherit the throne, nor a daughter to gladden their hearts. One bright, sunny day, King Edward the Benevolent (for so he was called) and his Queen were walking in the castle garden when suddenly before them appeared a powerful sorceror. "I know your problem, and I can cast a spell that will bring you a child," he said. "Oh, great sorceror, if you can help us, we will be everlastingly grateful," said the Queen. "We will bestow upon you many honors, and great riches," said the King. "I have no use for honors or riches. My payment will not be so great. All I ask in return is the mahogany-framed Mirror that hangs in your private chamber." The sorcerer's words gave them pause, for that Mirror was priceless. It had the power to read the future, and helped to keep Daventry prosperous. The royal couple used it to foretell the weather for planting and harvest, as had the kings and queens before them. It had been hundreds of years since a crop had been planted before the last frost, or had been ruined by autumn rain. What the sorcerer desired was indeed valuable. The King and Queen retired to their chamber to consult the magic Mirror. King Edward and his wife gazed into the Mirror's depths and saw a young princely figure with a gold crown upon his head. Imagining the youth to be the son they yearned for, the royal couple gladly bestowed the Mirror upon the sorcerer. He took it to his dwelling, where he set one of his beasts to guard over it. The months passed and the Queen did not conceive a child. For the first time in four hundred years, Daventry lost the harvest to an early autumn rainstorm. The King and Queen wept, and everyone tightened their belts. Instead of having excess produce to sell to neighboring kingdoms, the people of Daventry had to supplement their stores with food bought elsewhere. With famine came the dreaded Plague, and the Queen was stricken. For three days she lay in the grip of a great fever, with Edward maintaining a constant vigil by her side. On the fourth day of the Queen's illness, a diminutive figure pushed his way between the legs of the castle guards. "I have a cure for the Queen," he claimed. Quickly the courtiers ushered him into the Queen's chamber, where the King despaired. "I have traveled a great distance to bring relief to your dear wife. This powerful root known only to the dwarves will cure any plague." The dwarf leaned over the Queen and touched the root to her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Edward. The Queen's attendants looked at each other in wonderment. "Only a touch revived her," they whispered. "Imagine how fast she will recover when given the whole root." "Ask any reward for this miraculous gift, oh small one," exclaimed King Edward. "I ask in repayment the Shield left you by your father when he died," said the dwarf softly. The King paled at the thought. The Shield, made of titanium and set with emeralds, was traditionally carried in battle by the ruler of Daventry. Legend held that he who bore the Shield was invincible, and his army always victorious. Thus there had been no successful attack on the kingdom of Daventry for over five hundred years. "Ask again, little man. I will give you your weight in gold, but please do not ask for the Shield," said the King. "You do not appear to value your wife's life, Your Highness," said the dwarf. "I will take no other reward than that which I have requested." Haughtily he turned to go. "Come back," Edward called. "I'll give you the Shield." The dwarf took the Shield, and secreted it away in a hole in the ground, in the way of dwarves. The Queen partook of the root, but to no avail. She worsened and died. Daventry's church bells tolled in mourning, and the King vowed vengeance against the false dwarf. Years passed, and the news of the loss of the Shield spread. Armies attacked the weakened Daventry, and the King went out to lead his armies without the Shield. Never before did they have need of the Mirror to foretell enemy moves. Now, that too was gone. Many years passed, and the King was very lonely. One day, while out riding with his courtiers, Edward came upon a pack of wolves tearing at the lower limbs of a big tree. When the group approached, the wolves scattered to reveal a beautiful young woman perched in the tree. She descended regally. "I thank you for the rescue, kind sirs. I am the Princess Dahlia, of Cumberland. I was traveling through this land when that pack of wolves fell upon my group. My bodyguard fled in terror from their fangs, leaving me quite alone. I owe you my life, and my heartfelt gratitude." The King was charmed with the Princess Dahlia, and brought her back to his castle to visit. He felt new life coursing through his veins, and knew it was because he had met someone who might fill the loneliness left by his late Queen. In due time Edward asked Dahlia to marry him, and she accepted. The people of Daventry were wildly excited at the prospect of a new Queen (and hopeful again of an heir), and made preparations for a glorious wedding celebration. On the night before the wedding, when the air was thick with toasts and merriment, Princess Dahlia bid Edward good night. He never noticed her hand stealing up to his belt and extracting the ring of keys hanging there. Much later, the Royal treasurer approached the King with alarming news. He had discovered the treasury door standing open, with the King's own key in the lock. The Princess Dahlia had been inside, holding a small Chest of gold. The treasurer stood frozen to the spot. The Princess' bright laughter changed to a witch's cackle as her form grew old and withered. She grasped the Chest and mounted her broom to fly out the open window. The treasurer watched in dismay as she swooped up through the clouds and disappeared. When the King heard the news, he wept in despair. That Chest was magic, and the last great treasure remaining in Daventry. No matter how much was taken from it, the Chest always remained brimful of golden coins. Without the Chest he could buy no more food, pay no more soldiers. Many more years passed, and Daventry grew poor and weak. King Edward was old and feeble, and saw that his end was near. Fearing that the country would fall into even greater disorder when he died, he sent for his favorite knight, Sir Graham. "You are the bravest and truest knight in my kingdom, Sir Graham. Long ago I envisioned your form in my magic Mirror, and thought I was seeing my son and heir. The years have proven me at least half wrong. But the prophecy may yet be fulfilled. "To prove yourself worthy of my crown, I command you to journey out into the world and retrieve the three great treasures taken from Daventry by treachery and stealth. Succeed in this great quest, and you shall become King upon my death. Fail, and our beautiful Daventry will grow ever weaker until it is invaded and conquered by unfriendly nations. This I promise by all that is honorable and right. "May you return victorious, Sir Graham!" Become Sir Graham and travel through lands of myth and magic to recover the three great treasures -- the magic Mirror, the Shield, and the Chest of gold. You must retrieve them all, for only the combined magic of the three will restore Daventry to its former glory -- and put you on the throne! Source: http://www.the-spoiler.com/ADVENTURE/Sierra/kings.quest.1.6.html King's Quest II A long, long time ago, when creatures of myth and magic walked the earth openly with lesser mortals, there dwelt in the kingdom ory a King name Graham. He had one the crown by his wit and courage, when he went forth to uncover and reclaim the three lost treasures of Daventry. Now Graham ruled over the land, with the aid of the mirror that foretold the future, the bottomless treasure chest, and the invincible shield. The people of Daventry prospered under the reign of the kindly monarch. Just one year after returning from his first victorious quest, King Graham arose and looked into the mirror as he was wont to do daily. Much to his astonishment, he beheld the face of Edward, the King who came before him in the succession. King Edward spoke, "Graham, your kingdom is strong now, thanks to the recovery of the three treasures and your wise leadership. But it will soon grow weak again, if you do not provide and heir to the throne. Marry, my son, and give your people a prince that make their future secure." The vision faded. King Graham pondered how he might find a bride fit to reign over Daventry. He consulted with Gerwain, his wise prime minister. "She must be good, and kind, so that she will love my people and they will love here," said Graham. "She must have the wisdom to counsel me in my daily problems, and a loving heart to bring me comfort. I wish my Queen to glow with an inner beauty of spirit as well as beauty of face and form." Gerwain suggested that Graham host a celebration, and invite all the maidens of marriageable age from his whole kingdom. He could then observe and conserve with the likely candidates, and see if any one of them fit his idea of a queen. The invitations were sent out, and the whole kingdom turned out for the celebration. From every corner of Daventry the maidens came. Short and tall, slender and plump, fair and dark, pretty and plain. There were maidens from all stations of life, from Dukes' and earls' daughters to the village goose girl and the scullery maid from the castle kitchens. They all had but one thing in common: They greatly admired the handsome King, and were eager to catch his eye. Word had spread that the King was looking for a bride, and they were all thrilled at the prospect of marrying the charming Graham. For two days the celebration wore on, and though he tried to be cheerful, Graham gradually became somber. None of the maidens he had met quickened his pulse. One maid squinted, another triped over everything in sight. Another was too coy, and the one after her giggled constantly. They all had some fault, however small. It was with great relief that Graham saw his guests ride away at then end of the celebration. He retired to his room to reflect gloomily. "My kingdom is home to hundreds of lovely maidens," he mourned. "Why is there not one among them who touches my heart and my dreams." As he asked the question, King Graham was standing near the magic mirror. He glanced toward it, and noticed that the glass had grown inexplicably cloudy. The mist cleared, All at once, King Graham beheld the most beautiful maiden he had ever seen. She had hair of glowing auburn, and eyes of midnight blue. Her skin was the color of rich cream, but alas, no roses bloomed in her cheeks, and the corners of her pretty mouth drooped in sorrow. She was standing at a window, motionless except for the stray breeze that stirred her hair. A tear fill from one eye, and sparkled on her cheek like a diomand on velvet. She put up one hand to brush it away, and Graham was struck by the grace of her movement. The kings heart was suddenly enveloped in a strange fever. He knew that this was the maiden for whom he longed - this was the woman who must be his queen. He wanted to find her and bring a smile to her lovely face. He wanted to take her in his arms, and protect her from trouble forevermore. Eagerly he consulted the magic mirror. "Oh mirror wise," said Graham, "I have vowed to make this maiden my bride. Where may I find her?" The mirror clouded again, and a voice was heard. "This is the maiden Valanice. She is from the kingdom of Kolyma, and is known for her goodness no less than her beauty. The jealous crone Hagatha whisked Valanice away to an enchanged land, and imprisoned her in a quartz tower guarded by a ferocious wild beast." "I must rescue her or die in the attempt," declared King Graham. "How may I find this enchanted land?" "You must travel to the kingdom of Kolyma," said the mirror. "There you may search for the keys which unlock the three doors to the enchanted land..." The voice faded and the mirror cleared. Graham stared at his own reflection. Vainly did he call for its return, to give him more clues to the whereabouts of the magic keys. Finally, he shouldered his provisions, and set out on his quest of love. Only you, my bold adventurer have the power to finish this tale. Accompany King Graham on his quest to find the magic keys. Encounter characters of legend, folklore and fantasy. Explore underground caverns, eerie towers, and ocean wonderlands. Help him rescue the enchanted maiden, so he can lay his kingdom and his heart at her feet. You will be faced with challenges that would intimidate those of lesser timbre. Summon all your strength and courage. Leave no stone unturned, no avenue unexplored, and your perseverance will be richly rewarded. It may be possible to find each key through more than one avenue. The more imaginative your solutions, the greater you reward. Study all the ancient lores for clues. Along the way collect as many treasures as you can - treasures fit for a queen. The road you must travel is long and perilous. You will be beset by many dangerous beings, both mythical and magical. You must have the wisdom to know when to stand and fight and when to flee from superior strength. But take heart -- you may receive help in unexpected places. Go now, and remember true love conquers all! Source: http://www.textfiles.com/apple/DOCUMENTATION/kings.quest.ii King's Quest III A long, long time ago, when magic was the only science known to man, there dwelt in the land of Llewdor a wizard named Manannan. He was very learned in all matters of the heavens and earth. Of great age, Mannannan presented a frail appearance, as though his skin were made of bleached and weathered parchment. Manannan's impression of fragility lasted only until one looked into his coal-black eyes, which burned with a strange fire. This was, indeed, a powerful wizard. Although he was powerful, and capable of conjuring up vast armies of spirit servants to sweep his hearth, prepare his meals and other menial tasks with which he would not soil his hands, this solution to his everyday needs was not satisfactory to him. For he liked his solitude, and didn't want a lot of spirits (who besides all else, are quite inquisitive and mischievous) cluttering up his house. Instead, he impressed a very young boy to do his bidding, taking the lad when he was only a year old, so he would have no memories to tug at him in the years to come. Unfortunately for Manannan, boys grow up and become adventuresome young men. As his slave grew in stature and in strength, Manannan was irritated to find him poking around in areas of the house where he didn't belong. Or he would climb down the narrow path leading to Manannan's mountaintop retreat to explore the surrounding countryside. Even punishment did not stop him for long. One day, when his slave was 18 years of age, the wizard found him practicing magic spells. This was the last straw! "YOU!" Manannan screamed. "You have read my books of spells and plundered my supplies of powders and potions. You have even ventured into Llewdor again, against my expressed command, for nowhere else could you have gathered some of these ingredients! "You think you will win your freedom with these tricks?" the wizard sneered. "You shall see your mistake! You have earned only your own demise!" And with that, Manannan raised his hands menacingly. Suddenly the earth began to shake. And his slave was no more. Only a small pile of ashes remained where he had stood. "Next time, I won't make the same mistake," Manannan snarled. "I'll never let any of my slaves reach manhood. I'll have no more accidents." And so the years passed. Manannan went out and found another small boy to be his slave. He stole him from a country some distance from Llewdor, to direct suspicion away from himself. Manannan was more careful with this child, and watched him closely. The wizard punished the boy severely when he caught him away from the house. And he made sure the boy didn't get his hands on even any ordinary items that might be transformed into magic charms or potions. On the whole, Manannan didn't have much trouble with him, but still, on the lad's 18th birthday, the wizard zapped him outof existence. "It's a nuisance, having to train a slave all over again," he mumbled complainingly. "But it's better than having trouble like the last time." And so he went on, every 17 years kidnapping a small boy from his loving parents, then slaying him on the 18th anniversary of his birth. (Occasionally the cycle was shortened slightly, when he unfortunately chose a precocious child that learned too much before his 18th year.) And time went on... King's Quest IV This is the legend of King's Quest... Once, in a kingdom called Daventry, there lived a King named Edward. Daventry was a very old kingdom, and it had its share of kings, both good and bad, over the thousands of years. King Edward was a very good King, but he was also very old, and without children. Disorder ruled the land since the loss of the Three Great Treasures. King Edward feared that disorder might degenerate further once he died. Besides, he knew (as well did his people) that without an heir to the throne the kingdom would be in dire straits indeed. Thus, King Edward sent for his favorite knight, Sir Graham. You are the bravest and most trustworthy of my knights, quick of wit and stout of heart. I have chosen you to succeed me as king, but first you must prove youself worthy of my crown. Far beyond the walls of this castle lie shrouded the Three Great Treasures of Daventry, stolen years ago by stealth and sorcery. This kingdom will not be restored to its former glory and prosperity until these great treasures are returned to their rightful hearth. Succeed in this, my request, and the crown shall become yours upon my death. Fail, and our once beautiful kingdom will fall to the hands of evil forces who will use the powerful magic of the Three Great Treasures against us. "May you return victorious, Sir Grahaml" Thus Sir Graham ventured where most humankind dared not tread, and returned home victorious with the cherished Treasures of Daventry, as is chronicled in the tale Quest For the Crown. Now Graham ruled over the land, with the aid of the Magic Mirror and the other Great Treasures of Daventry. The people of Daventry prospered greatly under the reign of the kindly monarch. But peace and prosperity can become quite dull for valiant Kings. Not more than a week after the third anniversary of his appointment to the throne (on the eve of King Edward's death) did King Graham begin to feel the pangs of loneliness. Fate would have it that Graham was standing next to the Magic Mirror as he pondered his plight. As he glanced toward the Mirror, he noticed that the glass had grown inexplicably cloudy. As the mist cleared, Graham beheld the image of the most beautiful maiden he had ever seen. She stood glancing from a window, motionless except for a stray breeze that stirred her hair. A tear fell from one eye, and sparkled on her cheek like a diamond on velvet. See! How the tears run down her face. Oh, that I were the glove upon the hand that could brush away such sorrow!" exclaimed Graham. The King's heart was suddenly intoxicated with longing for this maiden--indeed this was the woman who must be his Queen. "Oh Mirror wise," said Graham, "I have vowed to make this maiden my bride. Where may I find her?'' The Mirror clouded once more, and a voice spoke forth. "This is the maiden Valanice. She is from the kingdom of Kolyma, and is known for her goodness no less than her beauty. The jealous crone Hagatha whisked Valanice away to an enchanted land, and imprisoned her in a quartz tower guarded by a ferocious beast. To rescue Valanice, you must travel to the kingdom of Kolyma, where you may search for the keys which unlock the three doors to the enchanted land..." As the tale is told, King Graham did indeed find the three magic keys, and faced the battles that led to the safe rescue of the beautiful maiden Valanice. The full account of King Graham's search for his bride is chronicled in the tale Romancing the Throne. King Graham married the beautiful girl he had rescued, and two years later the young Queen Valanice gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Alexander bore a striking resemblance to his father, and likewise Rosella to her mother. The family lived a very happy and peaceful life...at least for awhile. But from deep within the forests came rumblings of a terrible beast who was ravaging a bloody trail towards the land of Daventry. Sightings of dragons had been rare in these tranquil times, and never before in the kingdom of Daventry had one witnessed such a beast as the terrible threeheaded dragon. As the years crept by the notoriety of the beast grew as great as the destruction it wrought. Soon the whole population of Daventry tremored with the news of the dragon's approach, and each homestead dwelt in terror. Meanwhile, in a land far away, lived the malevolent wizard Manannan. Manannan kept a watchful eye upon the kingdoms of the world. With a sardonic grin he watched as the three-headed dragon rampaged its way towards Daventry. Manannan's hatred of mankind had intensified with his great age, and his coal-black eyes burned a strange reflection upon the glass of the crystal as he mirthfully watched another human swallowed whole by the vicious beast. Preferring his solitude, the powerful Manannan was only allowed to be observed by one servantboy, who maintained his house and performed all of his menial chores. Of course, Manannan could have conjured up spirits to do his dirty work, but he much preferred to see the toil and strain of a young mortal suffering under his thrall. Most would call it depravity, but it was fear that fueled the flames of Manannan's hatred of humanity, a fear instilled by a vision from his prophetic crystal ball. For within its walls of quartz had Manannan seen his own hideous destruction at the hands of a conquering hero. Time has wrought many changes, and with it much sorrow. The kingdom of Daventry was ravaged by the deplorable dragon, and the young Princess Rosella was abducted. The entire kingdom was overcome by the brutal onslaught of the beast, and though forewarned, found themselves helpless to defend against its supernatural strength. Much weeping and wailing was heard throughout the land. Even with its power of prophecy, the Magic Mirror could provide no answers, not even a clue, for some bearer of black magic had cast a cloud of darkness upon its face... And the wizard watched with eyes of venom...! The entire tale of Rosella's rescue, the wizard's downfall, and the restoration of the royal family are chronicled in the saga To Heir is Human. According to legend, shortly after Rosella's rescue King Graham decided it was time to pass on his adventurer's cap. Gathering in his wife and two children, the King offered a grateful smile upwards, for each member of his family had given him great pride. Gazing down at his children, he couldn't help but see the glint of spirited valor in their eyes. Knowing the future of his kingdom would rest soundly in the hands of its future heir, he slowly lifted his hands to display the infamous adventurer's cap. And now the commencement of the noblest adventure of all... King's Quest V A long time ago, there was a peaceful and prosperous kingdom called Daventry. King Graham and Queen Valanice ruled wisely, and the people of Daventry were content.-King's Quest Collection Long ago, in the kingdom of Daventry, there were three magical treasures that kept the kingdom strong and prosperous: A magic mirror that foretold the future, an enchanted shield with the power to overthrow any invaders, and a treasure chest that was never empty. These treasures were taken from Daventry by deception and stealth, and without them Daventry grew poor and weak and King Edward, once a stout-hearted and vigorous ruler, had become powerless and sickly. Edward had no heir, and everyone feared the chaos that would result upon his death. King Edward asked his bravest knight, Sir Graham, to embark upon a quest to recover the three treasures. Graham's quest was successful, and as his reward, King Edward named Sir Graham his heir and granted him the throne of Daventry. King Graham was a wise and kindly monarch, and with his great wisdom and the return of the three treasures, Daventry prospered once again. But Graham knew that he must soon marry and establish his own royal line with an heir to the throne. He searched far and wide, but no maiden in the kingdom possessed the qualities he sought in a queen. One day King Graham saw in his magic mirror a vision of a lovely young woman held prisoner in a crystal tower. The mirror told him that her name was Valanice, a girl both beautiful and good, who had been stolen from her home and taken to a far land. Graham vowed to find her and set her free. After a long journey with many trials, he did, and asked her to be his queen. In time, Queen Valanice and King Graham became the parents of twins, a son and a daughter. Life in Daventry was peaceful and good - for a time. In a land far away lived an evil and powerful wizard named Manannan. It was his wont to kidnap infant boys and raise them to be his slaves, eliminating each in turn before he was full-grown and could pose a threat to the wizard's dominance. His most recent vassal, a boy he called Gwydion, was, however, unusually bright and perceptive. He mastered several of Manannan's spells and cast one against him which turned Manannan into a cat. With that, Gwydion was free! After a time, Gwydion's travels brought him to Daventry, not the lovely and peaceful Daventry of days gone by, but a land devastated by a terrible affliction. The kingdom had fallen victim to the ravages of a dreadful three-headed dragon, which had burned the land all around and drove many people away from the town. Gwydion was able to use his newly found powers to destroy the dragon and rescue the intended victim from its lair. He was taken before the King and Queen and rewarded in such a way as he never could have imagined in his life as Manannan's slave. In later years, King Graham's health began to fail, and the royal physicians were powerless to help him. Only a magical fruit from the faraway land of Tamir could bring about a cure and restore the health of Daventry's monarch. Graham's daughter, Princess Rosella, set off in pursuit of this healing magic for her father. On her journey, she performed many brave deeds, and had many great adventures. With the King's health fully restored, and his family together once more, it was a happy and fulfilled Graham who set out for a walk in the forest one spring day almost a year since Rosella had returned from Tamir. The kingdom was peaceful and prosperous again, and the people were content. Birds were singing in the trees. It seemed an auspicious sign. As Graham was contemplating his good fortune, a sharp wind blew into the wood from the east, whirling up sticks and leaves into his path, and startling the birds into silence. The air grew suddenly colder. It seemed an unexpected storm was approaching. Graham began to walk back to the castle, his joyful mood broken by a dark foreboding. When he reached the top of the gentle rise overlooking his home, he was horrified to see only empty space where the royal castle of Daventry had stood only minutes before. Cold fear gripped his heart. Where was his family? What had happened to them? "Whoo-hoo... whoo-hoo." An owl hooted behind him, but Graham scarcely heard it over the pounding of his heart. "I can tell you what happened," came a voice behind him, and Graham spun around to confront a large owl in a blue vest and spectacles. "I know what happened to your castle. I saw it all," said the owl. Journey into the magical world of King's Quest on a mission to find the missing castle and the royal family of Daventry. Category:FactsCategory:Fiction